wojny_profilowefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Pani Hedge/@comment-24922385-20170731123726
Ziemia Wolności - Jesteśmy ojczyzną demokracji! Ojczyzną wolności! Liberalizmu! To my jako pierwszy kraj obaliliśmy niewolnictwo! My jako pierwsi odrzuciliśmy dyktaturę monarchy! A teraz dzięki naszej wolności, nasi obywatele niczym nie przypominają smutnych, szarych ludzi z innych monarchii. - Dzięki rewolucyjnemu systemowi politycznemu, nasz kraj jest ziemią miodem i mlekiem płynącym. Dzięki temu koszt zwiększenia wartości prowincji spada o 5zł i 5MP, możliwość zwiększenia tego bonusu w przyszłości dzięki decyzjom. * Naród Ojców - Naszym narodem kierowali najwięksi mężowie świata! A przede wszystkim, mężowie USW! Gdyby nie Oni nie bylibyśmy tak wspaniałym narodem, dlatego też nie możemy pozwolić, by ich historia została zapomniana! Musimy kultywować naszych prezydentów! - Poprzez robienie w wydarzeniach, eventów związanych z prezydentami i demokracją (wybory chociażby) są prawdopodobne bonusy. Co więcej w przypadku tych większych wydarzeń o wspomnianej tematyce stabilność podnosi się o 1. Technologia patriotyzm odblokowana, wszystko co na niej oparte kosztuje o 5zł mniej. * Dziedzictwo Kolonizatorów - Nasi przodkowie pochodzą z Eurberony. Jest to niezaprzeczalny fakt. Przypłynęli od nas z tak daleka. A oznacza to, że i my musimy mieć możliwość pokonywania takich ogromnych odległości. I jesteśmy na dobrej drodze do tego, nasz kraj jest znany ze wspaniałych marynarzy i jeszcze wspanialszych okrętów. Czyż nie jest to naprawdę cudowne? Do tego odziedziczyliśmy eksploatacje surowców naturalnych po naszych przodkach. - Wszystkie okręty mają większy zasięg o 1 akwen, co więcej technologie morskie są tańsze o 5% a same statki tańsze o 5zł. Co więcej Wydobycie węgla zapewnia radość społeczeństwa, ponadto jest go eksploatowanego o 5 jednostek więcej na turę, a może nawet i więcej w przyszłości. * Wspomnienia Wojny Domowej - Wojna domowa i jej widmo dalej prześladują naszych obywateli. Pomimo zwycięstwa dalej pozostały ślady po walkach. Widać to przede wszystkim po naszym przemyśle i przyroście naturalnym. Miną długie lata samoczynnej odbudowy, jeśli jednak zainterweniujemy możemy przyspieszyć ten proces. - W kraju jest duża niechęć do wojny, co więcej przyrost MP z prowincji jest mniejszy o 1. Po kilku turach zniknie, a w przypadku interwencji rządu nawet szybciej. Co więcej, istnieją nadal duże skupiska konserwatywnych konfederatów - antysystemowców - mogą być problemy z reformami i decyzjami wszelakiej maści. Beton nie popuści. * Agnostycyzm - W naszym kraju większością religijną mają agnostycy, to fakt. Jednak jest pewna niepokojąca wiadomość, w tym gronie osób powoli zwiększa się populacja antyteistów. Możliwym jest fakt, że będą żądali zdelegalizowania religii w państwie. - W państwie coraz większą popularność zdobywają anty-teiści i rzecz jasna ich poglądy. Dopóki nie urosną w siłę nie powinni robić zbyt wiele, ale to może się zmienić. * Utopia? - Nasi obywatele przyzwyczaili się do tego, że mają wszystko czego potrzebują. Nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie to, że stali się… Rozpuszczeni. Zaczęli odmawiać płacenia podatków a co więcej czasami uznając, że oni sami stanowią o sobie a nie państwo o nich. Jednak nie wiadomo jak zareagują na kryzys. - Z połowy prowincji dochód z podatków jest mniejszy o 5zł (do wyboru), co więcej jedność narodowa się powoli rozkleja. W przypadku kryzysu minusy do stabilności są większe.